The Sure Thing
by bunnylindsay
Summary: What happens when the Lassie can't get a certain psychic detective off his mind? Shassie rated M for later chapters
1. The First Detection

Lassiter's week was starting out horribly. Not only was there a bunch of paperwork from a high profile case that just finished that the Chief was giving him hell about finishing, but he got nowhere on the case which meant Lassiter had needed Shawn's help. And even worse than that, he had wanted Shawn's help because that meant he got to see Shawn more often. The fact that Lassiter wanted to spend time with Shawn worried him to death. 'Why do I have to be attracted to that crazed lunatic.' he wondered as he set his elbows on his desk and put his head in his hands. He glanced up to see Shawn and Gus talking to Buzz and one of the other cops and Lassiter's eyes settled on Shawn's ass while his mouth formed a sly smirk. Lassiter realized what he was doing and slammed his head back into his hands. He started thinking back to when this all started.

Lassiter first really remembered noticing Shawn as more than a major annoyance during the bank robbery when he was so worried about Gus and Lassiter still can't figure out why he let Shawn talk him into helping him when protocol was strictly against it. The next big thing that Lassiter remembered is when Shawn helped proved Lassiter's innocence. Not once did Shawn believe he was guilty, not even with all the damning evidence, which meant a lot to Lassiter. The last big moment that Lassiter observed was at the end of the Mr. Yang case. He noticed how hard he was taking the whole mess and Lassiter caught a glimpse of another layer of Shawn that made him realize that there was more to Shawn than just an extremely outgoing high maintenance guy.

"Hey Lassie!" Shawn yelled out as he and Gus wandered over to Lassiter's desk. Lassiter groaned, he really did not need this today.

"Aww is Lassie having a bad day? That's so sad." Shawn was using a baby voice, mocking him.

"Shawn unless you have information on this case coming from the mystical place you call your brain, that I don't believe exists, please leave and let us do our jobs."

"Wow Lassie that was brutal, you must really be jealous of our mad skills that gave you the lead you've needed. You almost remind me of, oh I don't know maybe every jealous girl in every high school movie ever made," Shawn said with a grin, "but your right we should go can't do all your work for you, because how would you ever learn." And with that he and Gus turned and walked away, sharing a quick fist pump as they went.

Lassiter sighed. This was hell for him, not being able to solve the case on his own and wanting someone he couldn't have were two things he couldn't stand. He quickly glanced back up to see the two Psych detectives had stopped to speak to Juliet, which made Lassiter cringe. Their constant flirting was a relentless reminder that he had no hope of succeeding with Shawn. He grabbed his stapler to attach the first set of paper work so the Chief would get off his back. 'Damn-it' he thought when the stapler wouldn't work. He jumped up and almost ran to the supply closet. He opened the door and grabbed the box of staples and knocked off some of the papers next to it in the process. When he bent over to grab them he noticed something odd, behind him staring at his ass was the psychic detective himself.


	2. Fun in Records

Lassiter grabbed the papers and stood up slowly. He was trying to figure out what had just happened. He stood in the closet slowly straightening the papers so he could think about this before he had to turn back around. Shawn had always been the overly flirtatious kind of guy, flirting with every girl that came by. 'So why was he staring at me?' Lassiter asked himself as he finally took the staples from the closet and closed the door.

All Lassiter could come up with was that he had been wrong; Shawn was looking at something else, not him. As he thought this he glanced back up at Shawn's face as he walked by. Shawn's eyes looked a little too large; as if he was hoping Lassiter hadn't noticed. Lassiter turned mid-step and walked back to the trio talking.

"… and that's when she started ranting and raving about how she was kidnapped by ninjas who beamed her up onto their ship and took her to Iowa for ice cream." Juliet was finishing saying, obviously telling the story of the crazy lady they had had in lockup yesterday. Gus was dying laughing while Shawn was laughing softly while looking worried.

"Can I speak with you a moment Spencer?" Lassiter asked, looking smug.

"Uh, sure Lassie," Shawn replied "I'll meet you at the car Gus." He added as he followed Lassiter down the stairs.

Lassiter walked to the records room, unlocked the door and motioned Shawn in.

"Shouldn't we talk out in the open Lassie?" Shawn asked as he reluctantly entered the room, "Ya know, in case someone needs to come save me." He finished as Lassie closed and locked the door behind him. Lassiter then slightly pushed Shawn against the shelves behind him and gave his best interrogation face.

"Ok Spencer, I know what I saw you look at a minute ago. Now explain to me why you were looking there."

Shawn's eyes got wide and he was speechless for a moment, making Lassiter pleased with himself, seeing as he had never seen Shawn speechless.

"Look you're very attractive, you have those striking features and blue eyes… and anyway when you bent down I just couldn't help myself."

"Y-You think I'm attractive?" Lassiter asked confused, trying to process this new information. "but you're straight, I've seen you with many women, even hitting on them at crime scenes.

"Yes, I'm attracted to women, but also men. The term is Bi Lassie." Shawn said smiling as he noticed how close they were to each other in the dimly lit room.

"So you're attracted to men and when I bent down you had to look, ok I get it." Lassiter said backing up slightly. "You can go then Spencer." He added, looking just slightly upset. 'He likes the male figure, that doesn't mean he likes YOU!' he thought to himself. He turned to leave but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"I swear Lassie; you always do this to me. You only actually hear half of what I say and then ignore the rest of it. You seriously need to fix that. What I said was I'm attracted to you. As in I think about you and me doing naughty things to each other quite often." Shawn said smiling, his eyes smoldering with an almost playful lust. Lassiter thought about that for a moment. That confession plus the fact Shawn's hand was still on his arm made his breathing quicken, his heart rate sky rocket and a rush of heat sink into his core.

"Is that so, Spencer?" He replied softly, turning slowly as he said it.

"It is." Shawn answered as he saw Lassiter's eyes slowly undress him, making him almost shake with anticipation.

Lassiter grabbed Shawn's arms and pinned him against the shelves and leaned in to where they was centimeters away from each other's lips. He then asked, "Naughty like this?" and with that he slammed his lips onto Shawn's.

It hastily became a very heated make-out session, with tongues swirling, groin rubbing and heavy moaning. Shawn's hands were only above his head for a few brief moments before they both needed their hands for other things. Lassiter pulled away from Shawn's mouth for some much needed breathing, which gave Shawn an excuse to ravish his neck. Lassiter moaned deeply and through his head back to give the younger man more access. Shawn started kissing, sucking, and nibbling down Lassiter's collar bone and was pulling his shirt away for more skin to tease. Lassiter's hands had been settled on Shawn's hips but at that moment decided to move inward. He brushed his fingers under Shawn's shirt, along the edge of his jeans before slipping one finger under them as well. Shawn moaned a deep noise that was almost primal, which made Lassiter find him even hotter.

Suddenly Shawn pulled away, making the other man worry that he had gone too far. Lassiter started fixing his shirt but kept his eyes on the ground.

"Lassie don't worry," Shawn pleaded when he had calmed down enough to notice the change in the detective' "I didn't stop because of you; it's because I realized where we are."

Lassiter glanced up and realized Shawn was right, they were still in the police station, where he (and Shawn kind of) worked.

"Your right Spen-Shawn," he paused to smile, "I guess we're close enough now that I can call you by your first name; we've probably been down here too long."

"That's true, on both counts." Shawn answered smiling. He stepped closer to the detective and kissed his jawbone, "but I'm still calling you Lassie." And with that he turned and opened the door. It was now Lassiter's turn to stop him.

"Wait; come by my place tonight, maybe 8ish. We need to discuss this… privately." He ended the sentence in almost a whisper with a look that almost sent Shawn over the edge again.

"8 it is Lassie." Shawn said smirking as he walked out the door and up the stairs. Lassiter straightened himself up and followed with a spring in his step. Now if he could only conatin himself until 8…


	3. A Night at Home

Carlton Lassiter has pacing around his kitchen. He doesn't normally pace when he was nervous, but this wasn't a normal occurrence. Shawn Spencer would be at his house at any moment for a date… well technically for a sensual activity. Just thinking about it made heat rush to Carlton's core. He had decided though that this night had to be more than just sex, he might be seen as old fashioned but Carlton just couldn't bring himself to not have a full relationship with someone. He wasn't sure if this would keep going (although he hoped it would), but he figured if it started with casual dating it was more real.

He heard the doorbell and nearly jumped his skin. He quickly walked to the door, put his hand on the door knob, waited a beat to compose himself, and opened it. Shawn stood there with a slight smirk on his face, "Excited to see me Lassie?" Shawn asked glancing down. He was wearing normal Shawn attire; jeans, a t-shirt, and his leather jacket. Yet somehow he looked much sexier than normal to Carlton, who then looked down at himself, wearing what he wore to work except the tie was loosened, the top buttons undone and he was barefoot.

"May I come in?" Shawn asked smirking even more now.

"Yes of course." Carlton stepped to the side allowing Shawn in. "I hope you haven't had dinner yet, I whipped some up a few minutes ago, although if you have that's fine too." Lassiter finished rubbing the back of his neck out of nervousness.

"Actually I haven't so thanks" Shawn followed Carlton into the kitchen taking off his jacket and setting it on a side table. The kitchen was a quaint long room done up in yellow, 'Most likely not Carlton's doing' Shawn thought to himself. He looked up at Carlton and grinned. He was just so cute scooping the stir-fry onto the plates, looking completely relaxed at home. This was a completely different side to Lassie that Shawn was seeing, and he liked it. Carlton turned around with a plate in each hand and gestured to the table behind Shawn. It was a small two person table that seemed just right for the kitchen, and thinking about it Carlton probably never had more than that at his house so it was right for him too. Shawn sat down and Carlton sat the plate in front of him. Carlton sat in the other seat "You've been oddly quiet this evening Spencer," Carlton mentioned, "It's very unlike you."

"Well I know you like quiet so I'd figure I'd try, and plus I was saving my voice for a later activity." He said the ending in a tone dripping in sexual tension. Carlton slightly choked on the water he was drinking and looked up at Shawn, who was smirking.

"Let's finish dinner later and head upstairs." Carlton said, standing up.

"But won't the food get cold, and I'm hungry." Shawn answered, his tone giving away he wanted to head upstairs as well.

"I'll give you something to be hungry for." Carlton said in a low grumble before grabbing Shawn out of his seat slamming him into the wall and attacking him with his lips, his hands holding him against the wall. Shawn responded immediately, grabbing Carlton's ass and hair as their tongues wrestled together. When they pulled away to breathe Shawn moved off the wall and walked backwards toward the stairs, pulling Carlton by his tie. Carlton smirked at this and they both began walking faster, by the time they hit the stairs they were running. Shawn got to the door a half a second before Carlton and was rewarded by getting shoved onto the bed. Carlton attacked Shawn again, this time starting at his hips and heading up, pushing his shirt off as he went. Shawn was squirming underneath, making Carlton that much more turned on. Once Carlton had Shawn's shirt off, Shawn returned the favor, pulling off the tie and unbuttoning Carlton's shirt kissing his way down. When all the buttons were undone Shawn pushed the shirt off Carlton's shoulders but stayed where he was to work on the belt. Carlton twitched and moaned every time Shawn brushed against his package, finally once the belt was open Carlton quickly undid his pants and stood up to slip them and his boxers off and kneeled back on the bed very close to Shawn's head. He grabbed Shawn's hair and started to pull him in, but stopped for a moment. He moved his hand to tilt Shawn's head up to face him.

"How rough do you like it?" Carlton asked then looked slightly away. He loved giving rough sex but never did because his ex-wife had hated it, thus becoming another thing he couldn't do with her.

"As rough as you can be baby." And with that Carlton smiled a sexy sinful smile and continued. He moved his hand back to where it was and pulled Shawn close to his crotch as he pulled his cock out. He positioned himself in front of Shawn's mouth and shoved himself in. The warmth of Shawn's mouth and his obvious skill almost sent Carlton over the edge right there. He began thrusting himself into Shawn's mouth faster and burying his hands into Shawn's hair as Shawn sucked and teased harder. Shawn pulled away to breath and Carlton couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed Shawn, ripped his pants and boxers off, and pushed him face down on the bed. Carlton leaned over to his nightstand and pulled out some lube, and squirted some onto his finger. He knelt behind Shawn on the bed and placed one hand on Shawn's lower back and the lubed hand hovered behind his ass.

"Are you ready?" Carlton asked in an almost whisper. Shawn answered by moaning in desperation and sticking his ass out slightly more, just enough to touch Carlton's hand. Carlton positioned his finger to Shawn's hole and then slowly pushed it in. Shawn made a tiny sound and tensed for a second but relaxed quickly when Carlton inserted another finger as he reached around and caressed Shawn's cock. When Shawn felt opened enough, Carlton lubed up his cock and positioned himself again and slowly began pushing himself in. Once he was all the way in and Shawn was fully relaxed, he began thrusting into Shawn hard and fast. Shawn was moaning underneath him and started meeting his thrusts, making the intense ecstasy Carlton was feeling even more extreme. He knew he was close and as he began plunging into Shawn as hard as he could he reached around and began stroking Shawn's cock hard and fast as well. That sent Shawn over the edge; he shot out cum across the sheets. As he came his whole tightened making Carlton lose control and cum a few moments later. They both collapsed onto the bed, mindful of where the cum was, cleaned up their mess just slightly and curled up together. Carlton laid back his head propped up with one arm around Shawn, who was lying with his head on his chest, and the other holding Shawn's hand. They laid there awhile just relaxing and talking about nothing. Shawn had never remembered seeing Lassie this relaxed and easy going. Carlton looked down at Shawn, as much as he could, and smirked.

"You know this changes nothing at work Spencer." He said in a playful tone.

"Of course not Lassie," Shawn answered sitting up just enough to see Carlton's face, "at work you can still be the angry strict detective who finds me utterly annoying but in bed you're mine." He ended leaning forward and kissing Carlton's jaw line. Carlton responded by rolling over and planting an intense kiss onto Shawn's lips.


End file.
